shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mempou Mempou no Mi
The Mempou Mempou no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that was eaten by Robert D. Wynn. It allows the user to transform his body into dough, as well as heat the dough in order to create a more solid form. It turns the user into a Bread Human. Appearance The Mempou Mempou no Mi resembles an unripe tomato, both in size and color. It has a blue stem and swirls that many Devil Fruits have. Usage When he first ate the fruit, Wynn thought of it as not a very good fruit to have, as it is hard to control and also is not the best offensively or defensively. He was taught be Kaminari to use Busoshoku Haki, and had greatly improved his abilities. He can now use it as a weapon, or he can change the shape of a body part into a tool for a certain situation, a fan, a hammer, etc. Strengths The fruit user can control the movement of the dough, such as stretching or launching it. The user, through training, can "bake" their body if they are in the dough form in order or to make it into bread, which is more rigid and can be used as a weapon as opposed to soft dough. If the user is exposed to fire, he will "bake" regardless, making him impervious to burn or flame damage. A great advantage the user has is he/she can absorb a small amount of water without losing energy or strength. Weaknesses The down side to "baking" one's body is that while the user becomes harder and stronger physically, it also takes away from the flexibility and movement of the user. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks Wynn's attacks are usually kinds of bread or dough, followed by the kind of attack. Some of them are inspired by Monkey D. Luffy. Attacks *'Noodle Whip' (ヌードルむち Nūdoru Muchi) Wynn's leg becomes doughy and he uses a roundhouse kick. This is usually used against many opponents. *'Lasso Loaf' (投げ縄 ひと塊 Nage nawa Hito katamari) Wynn's arm turns into a dough tentacle and becomes a loop that he can through around. *'Biscuit Bullet' (ビスケットの弾丸 Bisuketto no dangan) Wynn shoots many little balls of dough at very high speeds, at which they become very dangerous. Busoshoku Haki-Imbued Attacks *'Pan Punch' (パンパンチ Pan Panchi) Wynn will use this attack with either one or both of his hands. His hand and forearm turn into dough, and increase greatly in size, then he will either strike his opponent with his fist, or he will disconnect it from his arm and launch it at them. Pan means bread in both Japanese and Spanish. *'Hallah Hammer' (カラトンカチ Tonkachi no Kara) Wynn puts his hands together and they turn into a giant dough hammer. *'Pita Punt' (ピタパンパント Pitapan Panto) This attack is similar to '''Noodle Whip '''in that Wynn's leg will turn into dough, although he imbues his attack with Haki and delivers a very strong kick. Pita is a Greek flatbread. Trivia * Even though it has many properties of a Logia fruit, such as not being affected by most physical attacks,since dough is not a man-made substance, it is a Paramecia type. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit